This invention relates to a valve assembly. In particular, it relates to a valve for controlling the intermittent flow of a fluid through a passage. The invention also relates to means for cleaning a surface submerged in a liquid, such as a swimming pool cleaning device, utilizing the valve.
There are different types of pool cleaners known which operate on different principles to give the cleaner automatic movement over the surface to be cleaned. This invention is concerned with the type of cleaner which operates on the reduced pressure caused by a pump used to induce flow of water from a swimming pool through the conventional filtration equipment and thence back to the pool. The principle of operation is effected by intermittently interrupting the flow through the cleaner to the pump and use a special valve assembly for effecting this cycle interruption. The principle has been effected through oscillatory movement of a valve to interrupt flow through a cleaner and in an alternative arrangement by the use of a valve carried in rotational movement by a wheel which is driven by flow of liquid through the cleaner.